


A needed night out

by Shevron



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Predator/Prey, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shevron/pseuds/Shevron
Summary: A side-story to "Another anniversary"...Let´s see what happened to the two lovebirds during their anniversary.
Relationships: Mick Fries / Bo Beep
Kudos: 6





	A needed night out

“Hey, it´s me. We have a problem.”  
“But Cath! There´s no way we can manage to take the day off!”  
The panthress put her paw on her phone.  
“You will have a nice evening and you will get his big fat wolf-dick inside you! Whole! With knot! Even if I have to push it inside you with my own paws!”

With that she put her phone against her ear again.  
“They are so unromantically!  
It´s their 10th anniversary!  
And they planned to work their asses off, as if nothing happened!  
We have to do something!”  
“…”  
“That´s easy: Tell the pack Mick and Bo won´t be there and get the tavern ready for today. We will take over for them so they will get their day off.”  
“…”  
“Either I will take care of them, or I will help as waitress. Depending, if they are ok with spending the night without us. I make sure Bo is ready. Mick is your duty.”  
“…”  
“Moment.”  
Cathleen turned to the she-wolf.  
“Barbara. Is it possible to upgrade her…”  
She pointed at Bo.  
“… program to the full-groom-service?”  
“My schedule is free till the late afternoon. It should be no problem. Claire, can you give notice to Ruth about the upgrade?”  
“Of course!”  
Before the cheetah left the room she turned to the panthress.  
“I guess you don´t need the full groom?”  
“Right.”  
“Ok. I´ll be back.”

Cathleen turned back to her phone.  
“The full program. So at least an hour. I´ll call, when we are on the move again.”  
“…”  
“I love you too. Bye.”

It was the kind of situation Bo wasn´t very comfortable with… She seemed to have no control over it.  
After that she searched for something on her phone and put it back into her bathrobe, Cathleen took her place in the tub beside her friend and grinned broadly.  
“Now we will work on your treatment and get you something that will look nice on the floor. Maybe shred to pieces?”  
Bo had to confess: The sound of that was really appealing…

Strangely, after Cathleen took her place in her tub, Bo could relax again. Even with the thought of her friends taking over the business for the day…  
It didn´t take Barbara long to finish the shearing of the sheep and after another shower they took their places on the massage-tables.

While the cheetah began her work on the panthress, the she-wolf bend down to the sheep.  
“Do you mind, if I use my claws on you for the massage?”  
“No.”  
She haven´t thought of it, but shortly after the begin Bo could feel the knots in her back mercilessly knead away and after a while it just felt good…

She didn´t even register at first when the female stopped her treatment and looked grinning at her.  
“… What?”  
Cathleen decided to answer.  
“I knew you didn´t have much time, but I didn´t know it was THAT bad…”  
Bo could just blink.  
“You started to moan like Mick was either with his tongue or his dick knot-deep inside you.”  
“Ups.”  
The panthress´ grin grew to enormous proportions…  
“Ok, I confess: If I had the chance I would jump him, tear his clothes apart and had my way with him…”  
“You are lucky you have me.”  
>Ohoh…<  
“I know EXACTLY what you should do…”  
“I think I will regret this, but what do you have in mind?”  
“You remember the hot fuck you told me about in that broken gondola?”

Thrown out of his own tavern! By his friends no less!  
He was touched, but couldn´t believe it!  
And now here he was…  
After a shower he stood in his bedroom, looking for something appropriate for their ‘night off’ as his friend called it.  
The panther said he should wear something he can wear in the rainforest-district but nothing fancy…  
In the end he decided to go with one of his better button-up-shirts and light pants.

He didn´t have to wait long and a cap stood outside his home.  
A well-known panthress got out and came to his door.  
She whistled when she saw him and her grin showed her teeth.  
“Exactly, what you will need. Now go. You have 45 minutes left. Don´t let your lady wait.”  
He haven´t reached the cap yet, when she shouted after him.  
“It´s a surprise, so no asking the driver!”  
With his destination unknown he had no other choice than to lean back and wait.

The hourly shower of the rainforest-district started and pulled Mick out of his thoughts.  
And a short look to his phone said he should arrive soon.  
The rain lasted for just a few minutes and after its end the cap stopped, the driver turned around and grinned.  
“Now: Have fun!”  
Mick wasn´t sure, what he should expect, but when the cap drove away, he heard the ring of a small bell and all his senses could do was focus on the lovely creature he was happy to call his mate.  
After his ears registered her presence, his nose filtered through the smell of the fresh rain.  
To his surprise he could smell her with a strong trace of herbs, which strangely supported her natural appealing scent.

He turned around and there she was:  
Bo stood there with a short top, hotpants and a smile he carved to see every day of his life...

With a lascivious sway of her hips she sauntered in front of her wolf, pulled him down and pressed her lips on his.  
His paws did go around her middle through her freshly trimmed wool and his brain needed a few moments to register the amazing feeling of it beside her incredible taste…

A full minute passed till Bo pressed her hoof lightly against his chest and reluctantly they parted a bit.  
“Not here…”  
Her hoof glided over his front. Down till it was over the already noticeable bulge in his pants.

The smile on the sheep’s lips grew to a big grin and she let go of her wolf, before turning around and going away.  
She couldn´t help but to let her hips swing again so his eyes could only follow her unlawfully hot backside…

When Bo gestured for him to enter, he was shaken out of his trance and took a look around:  
They were at one of the stations for the gondolas and with a light push from her he took his seat inside it.  
He couldn´t do anything against it, but he had to think about another time within a gondola with his sexy mate at his side… Or better on his…  
Micks mind went blank of all thoughts as both brains had to focus on the sensations of Bo straddling his hip.

Her hoofs had opened his pants and were quickly at their goal…  
They were gliding over his already almost painful stiff cock, lubricated by a fair amount of pre-cum while he could only pant and watch his mate.  
Bo opened her maw a bit and a created small strand of spit making its way down.  
He had to gasp, when the warm liquid made her touch even more slippery.  
“OH MY GOD!”  
“You can call me that more often… My big, bähähähähähähähd, wolf…”

Mick could have never explained it, even if his life depended on it, but if Bo made this kind of instinctive sheep-sound, it made him so much more carving for her.

“I need you to do something for me…”  
Mick had problems to focus, so she took his paw and led it between her legs.  
What he felt made him even stiffer, as the material was practically drenched with her juices.  
But there was something unexpected: A button!  
“Open it. For me.”  
The whole paw was already soaked, so it took him a moment to open it, but when he finally did, he thought for a moment he would pass out from the strong scent.  
His finger did go to the opening and he was met with just her burning hot lips, dripping with liquid desire…

“MOHOHOHOHOHORE!”  
Her moaning was almost too much for him, but Bo took what she needed and he was completely hers…  
With a quick movement of her hips she took him inside her, but not completely.  
It was heaven and hell at the same time, as she didn´t took his knot, but on the other paw it felt so incredible wonderful…  
Bo hold her hips still, but with her hooves she pulled him down for a frantic and overly passionate kiss.  
Mick couldn´t think or move… just feel his perfect mate.

The more he felt like he was hit by a train, when Bo put her hooves on Micks shoulders, pushed him back and left his lap.  
“… W… W… What…?”

Burning desire was shown in her eyes and he knew it was at least as burning as his own.  
“… Not here… either.”  
A needy whine escaped his throat as she closed first his pants and then her own.

Only a few seconds later they arrived at the next station and there were already some mammals waiting for the next gondola.  
Luckily no one with a good nose. So MAYBE they don´t get, what happened in there.

The wolf thought he would go insane, as his nose could pick up only the delicious scent of his aroused as hell mate. Now even with the added faint spice of freshly fucked sheep…

It was a torture for Mick to have her this close and not be able to do what they both so openly want.

While she led him through the streets Bo let her hip swing almost constantly, often she would slow down, so she could lean back against his front and let glide a hoof over the barely concealed bulge in his pants.  
Two times she even pushed him inside a dark alley, pulled his cock out and let it vanish inside her maw. But only for a few seconds.

After about 20 minutes, which felt for Mick like an eternity in the purgatory of desire, they reached a small motel and his eyes lit.  
Some of his regulars had spoken about this place, because it´s very… soundproof…

Bo led them to a room, opened the door with a key and stepped inside...  
The room was rather bare, except a very big bed and a nightstand beside it.  
But more wasn´t needed. The moment the door closed behind Mick, Bo turned around and teared his shirt open.  
“NOW! SHOW ME MY BIG BÄHÄHÄHÄHÄHÄHDDD AND STRONG ALPHA!”

This kind of aggression was the last straw and it made click.  
Mick threw her on the bed and within a heartbeat he loomed above her.  
His senses were invaded by a new wave of arousal from his prey and he knew without a doubt her shivering was not from fear…

He hold his claws in front of her muzzle and spoke with bared fangs in a deep and primal voice.  
“Away with it.”  
It was so deep she almost came alone from the vibrations of his voice, but she didn´t have to ask what ‘IT’ was.  
So the sheep threw her clothes away and laid completely bare below him.  
“Good prey.”  
The wolf began to sniff her.  
He started at her head, where her ears are… Over her muzzle and down to her neck.  
There he let his fangs go through her wool till he felt the soft flesh below.  
Her moaning got much louder and needier.  
And when she tried to grab his head, his much bigger paw took her hooves and hold them over her head, while his right paw began to knead her breast.

“You will do nothing without order. Understood?”  
Bo felt his words more than heard, but she could only nod.  
“I want to hear it!”  
“Understood! I surrender to your power, my ALPHA!”  
“Obedient prey. You earned yourself a reward.”

With this he let his muzzle go down, till it reached her free bosom. There he opened his maw wide and took her whole breast inside. His fangs pressing into the soft flesh, while his tongue slid over the hard bud.  
His rumble got more violent and she felt his command:  
“Let me hear you!”

Without missing a beat Bo´s moaning doubled in volume and her scent did get even stronger.  
“Good.”  
The ewe thought she would go crazy every time he used his bass on her…  
Mick lifted his head and let her breast glide very slowly over his fangs out of his maw. It will leave marks, but Bo loved every second of it.  
After that he took her other breast into his maw, while his claws plowed through her wool, down her shivering body to her thigh.

“Beg!”  
“Please! Fill me! I need it! I beg you!”  
This time he lifted his head much faster, so her breast mad a wet and slapping sound, when it fell back.

“Obedient prey begged well. The reward shall be good.”  
Mick crawled back, till his head could dive between her thighs.  
His look was so feral Bo almost came from it alone, but then he opened his maw wide, lifted her butt and closed it around her. She could feel his fangs on her belly and her back, before she felt the big wolf-tongue entering her.  
“OH MY GOD! YES!”

The more aroused she was the stronger was her taste… And her taste was incredible to begin with.  
Mick let his tongue curl inside of her and let it glide painfully slow in and out.  
Bo trashed from side to side and was moaning and bleating like there was no tomorrow.  
It didn´t take Mick long to make her scream in ecstasy and her walls squished his tongue like a vice.

He needed her! Now!  
Without missing a beat his pants were open, Bo was turned around on her belly and Mick had her neck between his teeth.  
She was still convulsing, when he entered her in one single, swift motion and she came again…  
And again…  
And again…

He wasn´t even a few seconds inside her and she was already barely more than a big cumming piece of sheep.  
Mick couldn´t last long under the steady assault of the orgasmic flesh and with one final push his knot entered his mate and he howled a long and primal howl to the ceiling.

Bo wasn´t able to register much more than her convulsing body, the throbbing cock inside her and the sheer amount of cum he pumped inside her with every twitch of his dick.

They don´t know how long they stayed that way, but after a while Mick just bend down, pulled her tight against his body and fell to his side.  
Both still enjoying the ecstatic bliss after the long time they had not even a single real moment for themselves…

“What do you think about…”  
“Right now I don´t want to think about anything besides your huge dick inside me…”  
Bo put a hoof on the slight bulge on her belly where she was filled with wolf-cock and cum, put a little pressure on it and elicit another spurt of cum from her mate. Together with a moan…  
As reaction to that her walls clamped down again on him and Mick just started to move with short but powerful trusts.  
And not for the last time this day…


End file.
